She's Finally Figured it Out
by BekCholie
Summary: Sequel to "He's Not the Only One." They kissed less than a week ago, but when it comes to Wally, Artemis finds their relationship is never easy. Spitfire, Eventually Robin/Zatanna and Roy/Cheshire/OC triangle.
1. Captured

_**A/N: **__**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "He's Not the Only One," IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT YOU DO. THE PLOT OF THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL TO THE ABOVE MENTIONED FANFICTION. **_

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW **_

_**New poll: Who should be this story's Robin? (The default is Tim Drake, should there be no votes. Poll opens tomorrow, but for now you can view the amount of votes on the previous story poll: What should be my next Young Justice fanfic?) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC, or any other references/allusions. If I did, I would not squeal like a happy little girl who got asked by the hottest guy in school to prom, every single time I watched a new Young Justice episode. Sad, but true. **_

_**Claimer: I do, however, own Bluejay, the nickname Badger (sorta), and my sense of humor. Be jealous. **_

_***Artemis' POV***_

**(Takes place the day after the last chapter of "HNOO" [He's Not the Only One])**

We let Red Arrow get away. I guess it was the right thing to do, since he _was_ innocent. The team, however, was a different story.

I grinned at the upside down Boy Wonder in front of me, and, by suggestion of Kid Flash, had taken away his utility belt and gloves. He was hung upside down by ropes and handcuffed with his arms behind his back. It hadn't been easy to get him into a position to do it, but we had managed after about thirty minutes (and one of us had super speed and the other had a weapon pointing in his face. You'd think it wouldn't take as long, but it did).

Superboy sat beside him, bound by cables and beside him sat a small amount of kryptonite, though where Wally had gotten it was beyond me. It was enough to weaken him so that he couldn't burst through the cables, but not enough to hurt him.

Kaldur and Megan had escaped our capture by running to the bioship, but when they came back, we were sure to capture them.

Bluejay, smart little ex-protégée that she was, had disappeared into Happy Harbor, disguised.

I look wearily at Wally, who sat beside me, fingering his goggles. We were sitting against the wall in the training room, where our hostages were bound and awaiting our verdict. Whatever it was.

"What do we do now?" I ask the red head, who only shrugged in answer.

"I'm not sure. I guess we could torture Robin on camera."

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood."

"We could force him to say he liked Zatanna, though."

"Knowing Batman, he's been trained to resist interrogation and torture."

"True."

"Besides, if we forced him to say he liked Zatanna, he'd get really pissed and when Daddy Bats came to save him, Baby Bats would kill us."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Robin called from his spot. He had already tried bending and moving his arms to grab a hold of the rope holding him to climb up, earning him a well deserved whack from Wally, and a _Shame on you, Robbie-poo_ notion.

"Good!" Wally called back, half laughing. "You're supposed to." He leaned back heavily against the wall, and I couldn't help but notice how is arm was pressing into my shoulder. _Damn that growth spurt_. It had seemed like overnight he had gained two inches on me, and I wouldn't be surprised if it _did_ happen overnight.

"Well."

"So…" I bite my bottom lip and I sneak a sideways glance at the speedster. His flame red hair was slightly disheveled and windblown, and his bright summer grass green eyes were locked on a spot across the room. His mouth was tweaked into a little half smile, the corners of his mouth coming up on the left side just a little bit, and a lot on the right, causing my heart to skip a beat, but I swallowed away the emotions.

"I should be getting home." I say abruptly, pushing myself up.

Wally's eyes are clouded for a minute, before jumping to me and he jumps up to his feet. "What? Oh," he freezes when his swinging arm touches my hand. "You know, I could probably run you home if you wanted me to. I could get you home in ten seconds flat."

"No."

"Artie, you can't keep your identity secret forever."

"Watch me." I turn on my boot clad heel and walk out of the room, with Wally following me, and a faint Boy Wonder calling after us, "Don't stay out too long, you lovebirds!" which I promptly chose to ignore.

"Well, if you're leaving…"

"I am."

"I should probably untie Rob and Superboy, huh?"

"Yeah, you probably should."

Wally shuffles his feet, reminding me of something Rob had told me one day when Kid Idiot had walked away from an awkward moment in the kitchen. _Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth._

"Well, _au revoir*."_ I give a little wave and step into the Zeta-tubes. As the strangely familiar voice** notes my recognitions with an "Artemis, B07," a bright flash blinds me and I'm zapped away again to Gotham City.

_**A/N: Not my best work, I might note, but for the first chapter of a sequel: not too shabby. **_

_*****_http:/www. s8 .org /gargoyles/ askgreg/ search .php ?sid=577488&qid=13440&ppp=1 _**Artemis is official able to speak English, Vietnamese and French. **_

_****Stephanie Lemelin voices both Artemis and the Computer**_

_**THE IMPORTANT STUFF:**_

_**1. No dissing Tim Drake. EVAR. **_

_**2. No dissing Spitfire/Waltermis (see #4). This is a Spitfire fanfic for a reason. I didn't write this to get people saying, 'Well, why don't you write some KFxRob? They're so adorable.' (See #5)**_

_**3. I'm fourteen in high school, not forty with a degree in English. Of course there are going to be grammar mistakes. Get over it.**_

_**4. I believe there is a difference between Spitfire and Waltermis. Spitfire involves Wally/Kid Flash and Artemis C./Artemis' arguments with slight romance, but can involve other aspects. Waltermis is any story between the two not involving their arguments, which may be out of character (OOC). **_

_**5. I don't do slash. **_

_**6. I'll take requests any day, but mostly for the one shot to be published in the future. **_

_**7. Can someone explain to me how you become a Beta?**_


	2. Freed

_**A/N: I was so going to post this on the weekend... but I'm too impatient. So. **_

Justin the constant reviewer_**- I was wondering when you'd review. Kept me waiting a while didn't you? JK, but I do look forward to your (and **_Sidney is the best_**'s) reviews. Don't worry. This time, I'm going to try to update frequently, maybe even once a week(end). Emphasis on **_**"**try._**" You guys know how I am and how I intentionally go hiatus. **_

_**I try not to though, so here's Chapter 2**_

_**IMPORTANT**__**: In the last chapter, I forgot to mention the kryptonite near Supey was blue. Throughout the comics, radio shows, television, and movies, different forms of Kryptonite have appeared- though mostly green. In Smallville, blue kryptonite brings a super powered Krypton to temporarily lose- or suppresses- their powers while close to the ore, though this is not the case with the comics. However this makes more sense than it being green Kryptonite, which harms super-powered Kryptons.**_

_***Wally's POV***_

I swallowed a response to Artemis when the Zeta tubes sounded. I wandered off into the kitchen, only to be drawn back when I heard Rob yell, "Are you going to let me down, now?"

I stuck my head into the training room. "Huh?" Superboy had managed to squirm a little further away from the Kryptonite, and Robin was once again holding himself up on the rope, watching me enter. I approached, and held up his utility belt. "Do you have a Swiss Army Knife on this thing?"

"That is the equivalent of a Swiss Army Knife, but in the form of a belt."

"So it has a knife."

"No."

"So it's _not_ the equivalent of a Swiss Army Knife."

"Can you just cut me down already?"

"Sure thing, Rob." I smile. "But to do that, I would need a knife."

Rob sighed at me. "Just give me my gloves already." I hand him the black gloves, and I shove the right one onto his hand. Half a second later, the lock picking device is activated on the index finger and he starts to undo the lock on his shackles. After they fall off of his wrists, he reaches up and unties his feet, and falls to the ground with an "_Oof_!" making me snicker.

"You didn't think that one through, did you?"

"At least do think _some _things through. You, Kid Impulse, on the other hand…"

"Dude!"

"What? It's true."

"Where did you get the blue Kryptonite?" asked Robin, as they finally managed to untie Supey, then remove the Kryptonite (in case he got mad at Wally [and Artemis] for tying him up, they couldn't risk Superboy using his super strength and hurt their only speedster. So, they left the Kryptonite around until he was untied. Superboy had later stated he hated feeling "vulnerable").

"Swiped it from your room, of course." Wally said, handing Robin the piece, who rolled his eyes and placed the rock in one of us canisters of his utility belt and murmured something about lead*.

A somewhat clear imprint of a floating girl suddenly became more visible to Robin as he and Wally walked down the halls of Mount Justice, but Wally didn't notice it until Robin had haulted and he had run into the figure.

Wally lost his balance and fell backwards, while the figure- a now visible Megan- was in a heap on the floor.

The green girl jumped up when she realized it was Wally that she had run into, and started to run away, looking over her shoulder while she did it (no doubt watching to see if a certain archer would pop out from the shadows) until Robin called after her.

"They're not hunting you guys down anymore." Robin yelled as he helped Wally up, "After all, hide and seek is no longer fun when you can't find the last three kids."

"And no matter how long or loud you shout 'Olly olly oxen free,' they don't come running." finished Wally.

M'gann wearily looked them over and floated over in their direction. "You're not chasing us anymore? You won't tie us up?"

Wally laughed. "Nah, after we caught Rob and Superboy, we kinda gave up when you and Aqualad took the bioship and high tailed it out of here and Bluejay disappeared. I don't even know if she left the Cave."

"I didn't." The girl said, and the three looked up above them at the lighting fixtures, where sat a Bluejay, wearing all gray, grey~, and black camouflage clothing and her hair was now black and short which, brought a new meaning to the word ninja, at least for Wally. She hopped down from the lights and her clothing melted back to its jeans and T-shirt (now four beetles crossing a road in what was a Beatles- Abbey Road refrence).

Aqualad and Superboy joined the group. They all looked at each other, than were about to separate when the computer announced a visitor. "Recognized: Black Canary. 15.**" Instantly, Megan squealed and flew off in the direction of the Zeta tubes, and Wally raced after her. Robin walked with Superboy, but Bluejay pulled Kaldur aside.

"We may have a problem."

_**A/N:**_

_***Lead protects Kryptons from the effects of Kryptonite. Coincidently, it is the only metal they cannot see through. **_

_**~ To me, gray is a light gray/grey (Both spellings are correct, though one is more preferred in the US, and one is more preferred in the UK and Australia. I can never remember which is which) and grey is a dark gray/grey. However, this is not technically correct; it's just a personal connotation. **_

_**** I went to the effort of digging through my computer files to find the chapter I wrote a designation for Black Canary, just so it would be the same one. So don't contradict me and say '**_That's not the right one!' _**She doesn't have an official designation yet on the show, and I don't read the comics (but what's going on there? I heard GA told Artemis she was under arrest in the last issue. What is that about?)**_


	3. Encounter

_**A/N: Special thanks to **_PikaGirl-AAML _**for adding me as a Favorite Author, placing me and the story on the Author Alert list, Story Alert, and Favorite Story. **_

_**Also, you might notice I took down the Robin poll. Richard Grayson won four to one. I'll probably keep the playful character like his Young Justice counterpart, rather than his stoic Teen Titans personality. **_

Justin the Constant Reviewer: _**I get it. To be honest, patience isn't one of my virtues. They ran because they were excited to see Black Canary. **_

_**Finally, this week in Film Club, I asked a guy wearing a Batman shirt who his favorite Batman was, and I gave him the options of Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Jean Paul Valley (I hate him. He tried to kill Tim). My Film Club teacher said that he only liked Dick Grayson as Robin, and then he asked who came after Dick Grayson as Robin, after he became Nightwing. A senior who created Film Club, Jake, and I started reeling off the names, but he stopped after Tim Drake, leaving me to finish with Stephanie Brown and Damian Wayne. Jake ran over to me and was like "she just made my day," and high fived me. Long story short, to get on a senior's good side, be a DC fan.**_

Together they walked at a leisurely pace as they headed towards the training room, Kaldur stared at the ex-protégée in beside him. "You were Black Canary's protégée? What happened to make you no longer her partner?"

"It's a long story."

Kaldur stopped as they reached the entrance to the room. "Are you sure you wish to confront her?"

"I might as well. What do I have to lose?"

Kaldur shrugged and led the way. Robin and Black Canary were in the middle of a sparring session, and Megan waved over at Kaldur and Bluejay entering the room, and greeted them enthusiastically when they reached them.

When Robin stumbled, Black Canary took him out to earn the computer's "Fail: Robin" exclamation.

"Does anyone see what he did wrong?" Silence met the mentor as she helped up the Boy Wonder. Kid Flash was too busy day dreaming, Superboy was brooding, Kaldur had only just arrived, and Megan was as naïve with fighting as she was Earth customs.

Finally, Bluejay spoke. "He reacted. When you threw a left-handed hook, he moved to his left to dodge the move, causing an opening in his guard for you to kick him in the leg, which led to his stumble and fall." Black Canary froze when she heard her voice and turned on the girl.

"What's she doing here?" The blonde meta-human's voice was cold as she looked at her ex-protégée, but did not address her. She seemed to rather be speaking about Bluejay as if she was a puppy a child had picked up from the street when the child knew very well that Daddy was allergic to dogs and they could not have dogs in the house.

"Look, Canary-"

"I didn't ask you, Tasha*."

Wally turned to Robin and whispered, "Her name's Tasha?"

Robin whispered back, "She doesn't look like a Tasha, does she?"

"Dinah, if you would just listen-"

"No. I told you a year ago, I didn't want you to be a hero anymore-"

"And sit back at home and watch you set off in the middle of the night and leave me behind? All because I made _one_ stupid, cocky mistake? I was fourteen, Dinah. I was acting impulsively, and I paid for it myself, besides escaping your verdict of punishment."

"You act as if I wasn't acting rationally."

Bluejay bristles. "You weren't! I make a rookie mistake, considering I _was_ a rookie, and you blow your top about it."

Just as Black Canary opens her mouth to respond, Robin holds up his hands. "Whoa, before a cat fight breaks out right here-"

"-Which would be interesting to see-" Wally cuts in.

"-could you please tell us, what exactly happened that made you two so angry?"

Bluejay and Black Canary share a glance. "Black Canary was my mentor a year ago."

"We were out on a mission."

"So far, we had been on a successful streak. Every villain we had pursued ended up in Star City jail."

"This one, however, was very close to getting away."

"I was cocky, and I was sure we could take him down, along with his entire henchman team, but I overestimated our abilities."

"The only option for stopping most of them was for me to use my Canary Cry."

Bluejay looks down at her feet. "I refused to stop pursuing the guy, and Black Canary was forced to use her abilities despite my being in the way. I was fortunate for a henchman to try to attack me just as she let loose, and he got in the way of me feeling the full impact of the cry."

"Bluejay was slightly deaf for a week, and after that week, most whispers were hard for her to hear."

"I never really healed from that one time, and my hearing is still difficult. Anything too high pitched, or too low, is impossible to hear. It's like when you get that dog whistle app on your phone, and you play a high frequency, and most people over eighteen can't hear it."

"That must suck."

"Believe me; you don't know the half of it."

"After the mission, just after her recovery, I denied Tasha the right to join me on missions any further, for I believed that she might become more severely injured should she act rashly again."

"Wait, wait, wait." Wally waved his hands around wildly. "You're name is Tasha?"

Bluejay rolled her eyes. "My first name is Natasha, but I generally go by Jacellyn, my middle name."

"That sounds like a made up name."

"That's because it is. The name is like Jace Wayland _**(A/N: Sigh. Jace Wayland) **_but with an 'Lyn' at the end.

"Oh."

Robin looked between the two. Besides their tense postures, they had almost nothing in common. "No relation, huh?"

"What?"

"You aren't related, are you?"

"No." The ex-coworkers said in unison, and shot a glare at each other before turning away.

Kaldur stepped in front of Black Canary. "When Kid Flash and Artemis fought about Kid Flash's eating habits in front of the television while playing video games and his lack of picking up his messes while you were our 'den mother' you had them fight out their frustration with their fists rather than their shrill words.** Rather than just preach such choices, why not follow them as well?"

Bluejay looked over her shoulder at Black Canary. "I guess I am a little out of practice." The younger admitted. "Want to go a round or two?"

Black Canary shrugged and Bluejay's jeans shifted to a black leotard, shorts, and combat boots as they stepped into their postions.

The fight was much more interesting than watching Robin and Black Canary fight. While they had known their teacher was very skilled and experienced, they had never really seen her lash out fully- but may not have been during this fight.

With every punch, block, and kick, the anticipation grew between the observing team. There were moments when Black Canary seemed to have actually snagged Bluejay, but the girl would dance out of the shot. There were times when Canary would make a move, and Bluejay would dodge out of the way as if she had predicted that the teacher would make that move, or had read her mind. But that was not to say Bluejay had the upper hand, for Black Canary still was able to lay a few strikes on the girl, and Bluejay nailed less.

Twenty seconds into the fight, the same thought dawned upon Robin and Wally, and they glanced at each other.

"Ten on Canary." Wally whispered.

"Ten on a tie." Robin hissed back.

Kaldur scowled at the boys, who smiled at him apologetically.

Finally, both drew back, breathing hard, but still tense. They circled each other, waiting for another to strike. Neither did, and Black Canary dropped out of her stance.

"Not too bad, Tasha. You slipped up in a few places."

"I know. It's easy to realize mistakes after they've been made though, right?"

"Small and large ones alike." At that point, the team didn't know if they were talking about sparring or their argument that had led to the disbandment of their unknown partnership. The two shook hands and Black Canary ordered Kaldur and Megan to fight. Once her back was turned, Robin snatched Wally's Hamiliton _**(A/N: Alexander Hamiliton appears on the United States ten dollar bill, for all you non-Americans~~) **_from his hand.

The computer's recognition system sounded again. "Recognized:…"

_**A/N:**_

_*** Tasha, as in Lieutenant Natasha "Tasha" Yarr from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Personally I prefer the Original Series and Voyager (I AM NOT A GEEK! I am a nerd). My father wanted to name me Tasha. I prefer the nickname Badger. **_

_**** Pretend he didn't have a broken arm at this time.**_

_**~~ this excludes people who have traveled to America and used US currency; and people who live in Panama, El Salvador, Caribbean Netherlands, Ecuador, and other countries/islands/territories not mentioned here**_

_**NEW POLL: Robin/Starfire, or Robin/Zatanna?**_


	4. Admonish

_**A/N: Is it any wonder why I don't do my homework? I'm too busy writing fanfiction. But that C in English is NOT my fault, okay? You can't expect me to memorize the meaning and who said every single freakin' quote from **_Lord of the Flies_**, a book I hate with a burning passion.**_

(Anonymous reviewer that didn't leave their name): _**We start high school in 9**__**th**__** grade (Freshman) and we continue on with our grades (Sophomores, 10**__**th**__** grade. Juniors, 11**__**th**__** grade) until 12**__**th**__** grade when we're called Seniors. **_

_***I don't remember the real term, but it's where you sue the guy suing you**_

_**~ Ten brownie points to the first person who can name that reference. Hint: **_**"**_Alison Hart was the name of a character played by Harley Jane Kozak in the series Harts of the West, in which _ and _ both appeared. This could be merely a coincidence, if they actually exist." **If I told you the actors, I'd practically be spelling out for you. **_

_**Fifteen brownie points for the most original answer to this question (I have my own answer I was raised on): "Do you know why you kick the plane, Marine?" **_

*Robin's POV*

"Recognized: Batman, 02."

Instantly heads flipped towards the entrance of the Cave. "Mission?" Were the first words out of my mouth, and immediately echoed by Wally.

"But Artemis isn't here." Megan reminded him, hovering over the group as Black Canary pulled back on her jacket.

"We wouldn't go on a mission without her, would we?" I asked, looking at Kaldur.

Kaldur shrugs. "I am not entirely sure, but the Batman may not be here to give us a mission assignment, correct?"

We all just look at him like he was crazy. When was the last time Bruce ever came in except to give us missions, besides that one time with Bluejay? Even then he only stuck around for ten seconds, and her coming was linked to a mission.

Batman slid into the room, pulling up files in front of us. _Crown Enterprises?_ My mind wanders to our last mission. _But I thought we got all the intel we needed, enough for the JL to get in and stop the sales? _Newspaper headings including the temporary arrest and rumors of sentencing to Juvie of Conner Brandt, the rehabilitation of Jason Crown, after his awakening from his coma three days ago; records of recent (legal) sales; photographs of Crown visiting Brandt while in his wheelchair: media galore.

"Why are we looking at Crown Industries?" Wally asks. "I thought-"

"Conner Brandt has hired a very good lawyer for his case." Bruce says, pulling up more files.

"Which would mean he would walk?"

Batman shakes his head. "He's willing to expose previous sales of Crown Industries, which could lead to an investigation and the downfall of the enterprise, as well as Brandt walking away with more than two million dollars of counter* money and three million in inheritance. Jason Crown has no knowledge of such case, and Brandt's lawyer Margret Allison Hart~ is very good, and has a strong reputation. Fourteen out of her last fifteen cases she's won, and she poses a threat to all who rely on Crown's black market."

"Meaning?" asked Wally. I'm sure if Artemis had been here, she would have elbowed him and given him a _Duh_ look.

"Wally," I say, turning to him. "Who recently bought unfulfilled black market orders from Crown Industries?"

Wally looked at me as if I had gone bonkers, then realized I was asking a rhetorical question.

"And if Allison Hart is going to be able to shut down Crown with a few papers and twenty minutes, who does she make enemies of?"

"Oh."

Batman shut down the holograms of files. "Your mission, like with Doctor Serling Roquette, is to protect Allison Hart, the difference being that you must not engage Ms. Hart." Bruce scanned us from behind his mesh white eyes and cowl. "Someone must inform Artemis of this mission when she returns to the Cave."

The Dark Knight turned to M'gann and Kaldur. "You two will take the first shift of guarding Ms. Hart. From oh seven hundred tomorrow morning, you two must protect her. The shifts will be six hours long, and Superboy and Robin will take your place at thirteen hundred. The four of you will be exempt from school tomorrow, and the League will take up shifts at night so you can all rest and decide who takes up the next shifts and who can attend their studies." Almost immediately, like in a puff of smoke the Wicked Witch in _The Wizard of Oz_, and he was gone.

I glanced between the five of us.

"So… who wants to spar?"

_**A/N: **_

_**Did you know… there's this button-thing? It sits at the bottom of chapters. You should hit it. I think it makes you leave a review. You should do that. It's right there. **_

_**Go on. **_

_**Hit it. **_

_**You know you want to.**_

**V**


	5. Commission

_**Got too lazy to reply to all of the reviews, so here are my answers:**_

Darkness Bandit_**: Yeah, I'm a freshman. My class is reading it ahead of schedule because we're an Honors class, and we'll touch **_Romeo and Juliet_** or **_To Kill a Mockingbird_** next.**_

NCISlover96: _**How did I know you were going to get that one ;D Ten brownie points**_

Justin the Constant Reviewer:_** Crown was Jason Crown, founder of Crown Enterprises from He's Not the Only One. Conner Brandt was his "ward" in a sense of the word, his foster son. Artemis went home at the end of the first chapter. Sorry I confused you. And nice try with the plane one. Not what I was looking for (though the pissed off one is somewhat close), but all the same, nice try. **_

GibGib: _**Thanks for your review. I really loved the constructive criticism Yeah, I tend to go a little comma crazy at times (obviously), but I actually think my Kid Flash is one of my weaknesses. The majority of my reasoning for introducing Bluejay's past was so I could bring in Black Canary now. I have a few ideas planned out for what you mentioned, and I hope to introduce Steph back in again in a few chapters. Again, thanks for the review. **_

_***Kaldur's POV***_

"Miss Martian, I'm taking the bio-ship on a perimeter scan. Maintain radio silence and link us up." I command into our comms unit, and use the spheres on either side of me to rotate the camouflaged bio-ship and send it forward around the southern part of Gotham City where we were guarding the lawyer.

From what Robin had told me, the southern quarter of Gotham City was for more privileged citizens, the middle half was businesses, and the most northern part of Gotham was what Robin had called "slums," or run down apartments. In Atlantica we did not have "slums" for we all lived in reasonable homes built for the size of the family; the bigger the family, the larger the home. Sometimes a more privileged family or individual could live in a more glamorous choice, but for the most part the homes were well constructed and cared for. Yes, there were some houses that were more deprived than others; the area I grew up in as a child was filled with families with two children that had only two rooms, one for the parents and one for the children; yet closer to the city, a child could have his own room. But everyone was comfortable. There was no doubt in my mind as we flew over the area that the people that lived in the northern part of Gotham City were not as comfortable.

M'gann would normally report to me every five minutes that everything was "All clear," as she sat in mid-air outside Alison Hart's apartment, scanning the area around her whilst in camouflage mode for hostile minds. However, this one report was not a simple two word report:

"_Aqualad, I'm sensing a more threatening presence a block east from the apartment. Would you mind checking it out?" _

"_I'm on, Miss Martian." _I pushed the bio-ship towards the direction M'gann had mentioned, while she filled me on the suspected profile.

"_Tall, slightly muscular man, and mostly likely blond. That's as much as I'm picking up. His mind seems unusually guarded, and I can barely understand what he's thinking. He seems to be speaking in a European language. French, I think.*_" M'gann was quiet for a few seconds, before her voice piped up in my mind again. _"The last time I saw a mind this guarded, was… well, Artemis. She thinks in a different language when her thoughts are very loud, and the rest of the time, she tries to only think in present tense, rather than reflect like the rest of you. I mean, I don't mean to look at your thoughts, it just so happens that you guys can be loud enough sometimes I pick up your thoughts. I try not to, though, whenever I can." _

"_I understand Miss Martian."_ I say as I approach the street. There is no indication of any struggles or going-ons when I stop in the air, and there are plenty of men and women that are blonde. The men are all tall, and most of the men have broad shoulders. None of them attempt to walk into the building we are watching. _"Are you sure there was a hostile man, M'gann?"_

"_Positive, Aqualad. The mind just seemed off from the others."_

"_I'm not quite sure what you mean by that, M'gann." _

"_Well, most minds are thinking of average everyday stuff. Mostly what they need to do, trying to remember what they forgot, and most things you would imagine people think about. This man, however, has a more violent nature." _

I sigh. _"On Earth, just because someone is violent, does not necessarily make them evil or a villain."_

"_I know that Kaldur. But when I was scanning, I swear I caught Alison Hart's face appear." _

I look again at the crowd, but see nothing out of the ordinary. _"M'gann, is it possible that you might have-?"_

"_No, Kaldur. I know what I saw." _I let the silence pass between us as I continue to watch the sidewalks with growing boredom.

_**A/N: My answer to the plane question will not be given until I have at least five different people try.**_

_*** SPOILER. This little note will not be accessible 'till next chapter because it would ruin the plot. If you happen to guess who the blond man actually is before five days from now, then I will gladly message you the note ahead of time. **_


	6. Adversary

_**A/N: I met **_NICK f'ing WHEELER_** on Saturday! I got to take a picture with him at the end of the venue, but when I was chasing after Tyson Ritter (Yes, chasing), a girl stepped in front of me and cut me off, and by reaction I stopped, totally missing the chance to get a picture with him.**_

_**Finally, you (if you recognized the pattern) might have realized that I've been posting every five days. Except this chapter. Two reasons: (1) I forgot January has thirty one days, and I was going to post yesterday, but I figured it would screw up reason (2), which you'll figure out next chapter, especially if you have me on your Author Alert list. Not a lot of you, but you'll find out first. **_

_**Feel free to read the next chapter now.**_

_*** M'gann POV***_

I'm just sitting cross legged above Miss Hart's top floor apartment. Despite what Kaldur thinks, (or I think he thinks. I wasn't looking at his mind) I know for a fact that Alison Hart's face showed up at the top of someone's head. It alarmed me, and I'm worried that we might not be able to protect the woman below.

Then, her face popped up again and I gripped onto the image and mind again. _"Aqualad, another mind is thinking of Alison Hart. This one is female." _

"_Is it possible they are assassins?" _

"_Possibly." _I grimace as the mind fades in and out in what Robin and Wally would describe as "bad radio frequency." Suddenly, I'm slammed out of the mind before I can get a total fix. "_I've lost the signal, Aqualad." _

"_There's nothing we can do about that now. Check and see if the lawyer is alright." _

I scan the apartment below me. _"She's still watching T.V. The only activity there is, would be the cat… _patrolling _the window sill." _

"_Patrolling?" _

"_The cat believes that he is a protector or guardian of the apartment. He also believes that it is his property, and the human only lives there because he lets her." _Aqualad presents no response.

I sit down on the rooftop rather than float over it, and I look out at all the people on the sidewalks and streets below. The women were all wearing big, bulky coats- mostly of fur, fake or otherwise. The few men that were on the streets were wearing a much more varied attire: t-shirts of all colors, long sleeved shirts, button down shirts, jeans, dress pants, and sneakers or shiny, black dress shoes.

A scream shattered my focus of the streets beneath me, and I inspected the penthouse we were guarding, hoping it was nothing more than a reaction to the T.V. she was watching, or a neighbor had screamed.

Yet, I was alarmed as I was greeted with the two minds I had encountered before, as well as a frightened Miss Hart.

"_Aqualad, you're needed at the apartment." _

"_What is the problem, Miss Martian?"_

"_The two people that had been thinking of Alison Hart before are within her home." _I lift up into the air and swoop down to the window, opening it and flying into the room.

The first face, in a hockey mask, turned towards me before I even turned off camouflage mode. When I did, the other two turned to glance at me. The taller, a woman dressed in a green kimono and white cat mask that grinned. The shorter was the dark haired Alison Hart we were protecting.

Aqualad himself swung into the room through the window, and he pulled out his water bearers _**(A/N: That's the official name for 'em)**_ and formed two swords, raising them into position.

"Cheshire." Aqualad said, glaring at the assassin.

She waved at him while holding her sais between her fingers. "Where are the rest of your little teammates, Aqualad? And your friend, Red Arrow? He hasn't seemed to have called me back after our last date."

"_Date?"_ I ask him, but Aqualad pretends to not hear me.

Sportsmaster beside her seemed to roll his eyes behind the mask. "Let's finish what we came here for, and get out, little girl."

Cheshire sighed. "You hold off the Martian and Atlantean, and I'll take get rid of our little public prosecutor."

_**A/N: Yeah, this one was kind of short. My creative juices got stunted. But not to worry, they'll turn back on eventually.**_

_**From the last chapter: **_

_*** Greg has mentioned in his "Ask Greg" sessions that Artemis can speak Vietnamese, French, and English fluently. Because her mother is Vietnamese, I'll make a somewhat biased assumption that she learned Vietnamese from her mother. She grew up in America, an explanation for the English, and the French I believe can be explained through Sportsmaster. Being once a for-hire wet work artist, he might have had to work with people of different backgrounds and languages. Unfortunately, I can't ask Greg himself due to the fact that he's not taking questions. **_

_**However, the small little loophole with this is M'gann's ability to translate psychically. Little technical error I overlooked until I was rereading this before posting. **_


	7. Fend

_**A/N: Got a snow day on Friday, so I spent most of time writing chapters for you guys. Okay, I'm lying. Most of time was spent relishing the fact I don't have to go to school to at least two substitutes and a teacher from hell (and juggling. I spent a **_lot_** of time juggling). That's actually what I call him, among many not so nice profanities. I call his classroom "The Hellhole," which is slightly ironic because his classroom is almost always freezing. True story. **_

_**Now to the not so true story:**_

_*Young Justice*_

"_Kaldur, what should we do?"_ M'gann asked telepathically.

Kaldur fended off blows from Sportsmaster while M'gann tried to divert Cheshire's attention from Alison Hart. _"Call the team. We need backup, and we need it soon_."

M'gann reached for her communicator in her ear, but as she touched it, static burst in her ear. Cheshire grinned behind her mask.

"Can't call your little friends, Martian?" Jade teased. "All cut off from the Justice League?" M'gann attempted to telekinetically throw a chair at the assassin, but the nimble teenager dodged out of the way.

"_Kaldur, I can't reach the Team or the League." _

"_Figured out that on my own, Miss Martian. Try linking us up then."_

"_I can't. They're too far out of my reach. When are Superboy and Robin supposed to get here?"_

Kaldur risked a glance at the clock. Six 'till one. Superboy and Robin would not start their shift until the clock hand's met thirteen hundred, and would not be collected by the bioship for another four mintes. Leaving what would be enough time for Sportsmaster and Cheshire to finish their task.

***_YJ***_

Robin, in his costume, and Superboy sat in the living room in front of a salt and pepper show TV. Superboy was rigid, and Robin was dozing in and out of cat naps on the couch. The latter jumped when the elder spoke.

"When are we supposed to leave?" Growled Superboy.

Robin glanced at his watch with half closed eyes. "Three minutes."

***_YJ_***

Megan winced as Aqualad was slashed again by one of Sportsmaster's weapons. Cheshire was agile and evaded all of Megan's attacks, and threw one occasionally of her own. However, it was a cat toying with a mouse. _There's no way we can keep this up forever_, M'gann thought to herself. Alison Hart was curled up in a ball beside her couch, the cat standing in front of her with raised hackles, hissing. _If this is the best protection we have to offer from Cheshire and Sportsmaster- two sidekicks and a cat- then Miss Hart doesn't stand a chance_.

***_YJ_***

Robin stood up, yawned and stretched out his arms, and motioned for Superboy to follow him to the Zeta tubes. The clone followed soundlessly after the boy, who double checked to make sure he had all of his canisters on his belt stocked while they walked.

"There's a Zeta tube at the end that'll receive us, like a telephone booth. All you have to do is open it up after you arrive and I'll be able to shoot through." Superboy nodded solemnly, and stepped into the tube while being recognized by the computer.

Robin followed through a few seconds later, the computer following the same process, and when he stepped out of the telephone booth, a girl's voice sounded in his head very loudly, and sounded very distressed.

"_Robin, Superboy. We need back up, NOW."_

_**A/N: I fell behind on writing the ending of the chapter, so consider it a "Part One" of a chapter. Or not. **_


	8. Exchange

_**A/N: Has anyone else noticed Aqualad refrains from using contractions?**_

_**Blah. Could not handle the chapter this week. I can't post on Friday because of how late I get home after assistant directing (if you can call it that), so I'll **__**try**__** to post on Thursday. If not, Saturday or Sunday. **_

_*Robin*_

"_M'gann, what happened?" _I say, rubbing my temple as I communicated with her. I glanced at Superboy, who looked extremely whelmed. Or pissed. Maybe both.

"_We are being attacked by Sportsmaster and Cheshire, and M'gann and I cannot hold them off forever. _Kaldur explained.

"_I'm sending the bioship over to you guys to bring you here." _

I sigh wearily, and wait in silence with the clone, who fumes and paces. _One, two, three, four, pause. One, two, three, four, pause._ It continues the same way, until half a minute later the bioship de-camoflauges and lands near us for us to board.

The second we're inside, the ship closes up and starts zooming off in the direction of the southern part of the city, the richer half that I'm used to. Of course, I've been north a lot, especially as Robin, but as Dick Grayson, I should know the northern by heart. I don't.

We jump out of the bioship as it stops, just as M'gann is flying towards a collapsed Kaldur, and Sportsmaster and Cheshire rush after an escaping lawyer. _"Megan!" _I shout at her in our link. _"Focus on the task at hand_."

"_But Kaldur-_"

"_- wouldn't want us to put him before the mission. Leave him there for a while. He'll be fine." I hope, _I add later to myself. But M'gann stops, hovering over Kaldur, and flies back to us as we chase after a struggling Hart and two assassins. Hart screamed, and the cat bounded towards Cheshire, scratching her on her bare leg and hissing, but was silenced by the same leg.

M'gann flew ahead of us, telekinetically grabbing a chair and wacking Cheshire on the back of the head, who fell down and turned towards us while Sportsmaster attempts to chase down Hart again. "_Megan, can you handle Cheshire?"_

"_For now, as long as I don't get hit with one of her poisoned blades." _

"_Then you keep her busy. Superboy and I will take Sportsmaster." _We follow after them, just reaching them as the masked villain grabs Hart by the forearm, who screams at his touch.

I throw one of the Batarangs from my back canister at him, but he dodges out of the way, pushing Hart to the ground. Still, he doesn't falter and pulls one of his weapons from his side and brings it down in a slashing motion towards the woman's body.

Superboy slams into his side and I pull the lawyer away, helping her stumble to one of the walls of her lavish apartment. She groans as she leans heavily against the wall, and blinks at me as the only recognition of thanks.

Sportsmaster glares between the two of us, looks back at his partner, then towards us. No doubt grinning, he laughs, and shakes his head at us.

Superboy growls, but I touch his shoulder, issuing a warning.

_What's so funny?_ I'm wondering, but he answers my question.

"Your mole warned us you would be here." He says, "and we took extra precautions that we wouldn't get caught."

A red dot appears on Superboy's back, and one appears on my chest, each coming from the direction of the window. _You've got to be kidding me_.

_**A/N: I got lazy and kind of ripped off BBC's **_**Sherlock **_**for**__**the ending**_**. **_**Now:**_

_**Review or leave. I need to go to my mind palace. **_


	9. Altercations

_**A/N: Sorry I went on a little unexpected mini vacation. Posting's getting a little harder with spring sports setting in now, and writer's block is starting to take hold, but at least I have an idea what's going on in the next chapter. I might have to start posting less, and probably only on weekends.**_

_**But… I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least five different reviewers. Yeah, that's right. I went there. And those reviews that are just "Love your story" or "update soon" **_do not_** count. I want real reviews. Just one full sentence. Now is that too much to ask? No. It's not. So review.**_

_*Young Justice*_

M'gann gasped. Foreign or not, those red dots on her teammates' backs were not exactly disco lights like she had seen on those old sitcoms from Earth.

Cheshire took advantage of the situation to run to her coworker, rather than tussle with the Martian again.

"What's the point?" She asked the man beside her. "It only takes more effort to kill them."

Sportsmaster snorted. "It takes even more effort to leave them alive and let them meddle. We'd be better off with these four dead."

Cheshire sighed. "And they were such fun to play with," she turned towards the man. "Don't you think?" Sportsmaster rolled his eyes, and in the process, didn't notice the dots disappear off of Robin's chest and Superboy's back.

Sportsmaster pulls his sword out, brandishing it in front of his face- as if to judge just how to kill the sidekicks- and laughs again. "Goodbye, little heroes," and as he raises his arms to whack at the Boy Wonder, Artemis slips in through the window and Bluejay busts through the door, and Robin brings up his eskrima sticks to the sword, sending off the blow. Bluejay lunged at Cheshire from behind, tackling the assassin to the ground, and rolling with her on the ground as they clawed at each other, throwing in a few punches (which, Robin believed, would have drawn a "Cat fight!" from Wally had he been there).

Superboy lunged at Sportsmaster, but he dodged efficiently away from the boy. He glanced back at his partner, turned, dropped a handheld device- drawing a "Grenade- duck and cover!" from Robin- and called over his shoulder, "That's our cue, little girl."

Cheshire growled, slapped Bluejay away again, and scrambled after the man, shooting a death glare at their unconscious target and slithering out the window. Growling, Bluejay bounded after her, but stopped when she reached the window they had exited out of, finding it empty.

"How did you guys know we were here?" M'gann asked, once Robin determined that the device that Sportsmaster had dropped was just a hoax to give the assassins enough time to get away.

Artemis looked out the window with Bluejay. "Bluejay kind of freaked out when you and Kaldur didn't show up after your shift ended, especially since you live at the Cave."

Tasha, in the frustration of losing Cheshire and Sportsmaster, slammed her hand against the wall- one of the pictures of Hart's family dropped to the floor. The others cast a weary glance at the shape shifter, who shrugged at them in apology.

Robin checked on Hart, who lay next to her couch with her cat in her lap, and called to the others, "I think we should call in Batman for this one."

***YJ***

"So let me get this straight," The Dark Knight said gruffly. "You let two assassins escape, as well as traumatize the only legal defense we had against Connor Brandt." They protégées didn't answer; they had given up trying to explain themselves to The Batman. Instead, the six just shrugged, and received the BatGlare. An observing Wally tried to stifle his snicker, but was heard by the intimidating overgrown bat, and he received the BatGlare as well.

When the superhero was done lecturing them later, the others glanced between themselves, shrugged, and headed off in their own directions. As always, Megan headed to bake more cookies and Superboy headed to the lounge, while Robin, Kaldur, Bluejay and Wally headed off to the Zeta-tubes. However, before Wally could enter the tube on his own turn to leave, Artemis grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt, and pulled him after her, stopping outside of one of the doors and hissed, "We need to talk."


	10. Fight

_**A/N: Hey look. Double digits. *Celebrates* And yeah, I only got two (but GibGib's review should count as two, so that would make it three) real reviews, but I got a lot of people adding the story to alerts and favorites, and a lot of author alerts too, so that makes up for it. **_

Katie:_** Yeah, here she is. I've been trying to figure out how to work her and Roy into the story, and it kinda snapped into place. **_

GibGib_**: (Read above for the comment about Zatanna) Mostly with Zatanna, I started writing this before the episode came out, and I can't just throw her in, but it's starting to come to me now how to put her in.**_ _**Yeah, I can see why you're annoyed by my tense. I know I screw it up in there somewhere, but my problem is finding it, even when I reread it. I've been trying to catch as many of my mistakes as possible during proof reading, but it's a bit easier on paper than computer. I'll try again to see if I can fix it in upcoming chapters, but I can't make guarantees. **_

*Artemis*

Wally gulped visually, meaning it was a very loud, obvious gulp.

"Um…" Wally paused as Artemis dragged him in the direction of his room. "What about?"

"You know _what about_, Wallace." She snarled back at him.

Wally shuddered at her reaction, but Artemis didn't notice. "Well aren't you a little on edge?" He was answered with silence. "What's got you all in a huff?"

She spun on him just as they reached Robin's room.

"You, Baywatch!" She growled, forcing him to stagger back a few steps. "You've been avoiding me since we tied up Robin and Superboy, and-"

"Okay, hold up a second." Wally interrupted. "I've been avoiding you? I haven't seen you since you've been off and about doing who knows what! If I've been avoiding you, it wasn't on purpose."

"Pff, yeah right." Artemis continued towards Wally's room, opening the door and leading him inside, and shut the door behind him.

"Well, I haven't."

Artemis glared. "And I'm supposed to believe you because…?"

Wally ran his hand through his hair, and walked over to stand in front of Artemis, close enough that they were almost nose to nose.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" The Spitfire before him was silent. "Artemis, I don't have any reason that I would ever lie to you-"

Wally was stopped as the door opened once again, this time with Zatanna in the threshold.

Zatanna stared in shock at the other two when she opened the door, then sighed wearily. "Sorry, guys. I was just looking for Rob. I can't seem to get these rooms right."

Artemis and Wally glanced back at each other briefly, then pointed to Zatanna's left. "Three doors that way," they said together.

"Huh. At least I was in the right area this time. Last time I tried looking finding his room, I ended up walking in on Megan and Conner." Zatanna shrugged, then turned to walk away, but was stopped by a call from Artemis.

"He's not here anymore, Zee. He and Bats left to go back to Gotham." Zatanna snapped her fingers and turned back around.

"I was really hoping to catch him before he left." She tapped her chin and looked back over her shoulder at the direction of the kitchen. "Kaldur left too, huh?" The other two nodded.

"Hmm… well, I'll find something else to do until M'gann and Conner get done-"she glanced at Artemis and Wally, and smirked a bit, just like Robin. "Well, you know."

Wally's eyes went wide with curiosity. "Doing what?" The girls only glanced knowingly between each other and Zatanna smiled sweetly at the other two and started to walk away. Halfway down the hall, she again snapped her fingers and skipped back, peering around the door and asked, "Are you guys having one of those lovers' quarrels Robin talks about?"

Artemis and Wally glared and shouted together, "We are not lovers!"

Zatanna grinned, and waved a goodbye to her friends.

When she was gone, Artemis growled, "I'm going to kill that little troll."*

_**A/N:**_

_***Little troll being Robin, not Zatanna**_


End file.
